The first 3 Iwa Genin meet up
KuroganeHojo : He smiled at the two of them, not being one to say much as he was rather shy at first when it came to new people,but these two that were a part of his new team seemed nice enough to where he thought that he wouldn’t have to hide TOO much of himself. He slowly waves a hand to the one called Ceryn “Thank you for the thorough welcoming Ceryn-kun” he followed up with a slight polite bow an and then turns to the rather acrobatic one known as Hyoneko. “You seem rather… flexible and athletic, though for one of the hyuuga.. I guess that shouldn’t be too much of a surprise” he said a bit shyly as he scratched the back of his head “You have a point.. we do seem to be diverse at tactics and Cerynade: -Ceryn would sheepishly rub his hand behind his head, ruffling up his own hair as he heard the male call him Ceryn-kun. He wasn't the one for such names. "Don't get too excited, we all are still just learning Hyoneko...", he reminded her, giving off a warm smile. "And don't encourage her Kurogane, my mom would be pretty mad if she had to fix another one of my friends again ^_^;..", he would add, having a shit eating grin on his face. His mom being one of the nurses at the medical center, it wasn't an uncommon situation. "You said you were Hojo, right? Any relation to our sensei?..", he would inquire the rather proper male.- HyonekoHyuuga: -Hyoneko would snap out of her thoughts and listen also interested how they were related.- "Sorry..habit i got put into by my parents, as they said 'If your eyes can see every outcome then so must your mind' and he doesn't need to encourage me I analyzed our predicted strengths when i first saw you two" -she smiled, knowing how rerrifing a mom can be. Her family in the compound had drilled that fear into her long ago- KuroganeHojo: -He looked to Ceryn as he asked him if he and their sensei were related “Um.. I’m not exactly sure...” he rubbed his chin and sat down, his eyes getting a somewhat glossy look to them as he got into a deep thinking posture. He tapped his finger against his face as he pondered the idea of relations. When he got iot this almost meditative position with his legs crossed up underneath him,it was like the whole world had pretty much dispeared .Cerynade: -Watching them both individually get lost in their thoughts made him realize it's going to be a bit difficult working with the two. Oh well, he was sure that the three of them would end up being a great combo...hopefully. "I think there is something about hubris that can relate to such a saying...", he would say to her, giving her a sly smile. He would have to admit though, her rather upbeat attitude was kind of cute. Turning his attention to the male, he would focus his blue orbs on him as he got lost in his thought, waiting for an answer. He would keep like this for a minute before reaching over and ruffling up his hair. "Don't worry about it too much, it's not that big of a deal, just a curious question ^_^", he would tell Kurogane, chuckling slightly.- HyonekoHyuuga: -Hyoneko would look to the both- " Well...since we're all here, what would you guys like to do?" -She ponderered what they might do, what ever it was it would help them learn about eachother. Though the more she looked the more her mind wanted to disect every detail. Not like she wanted to intrude but it was like an itch to scratch. The more she knew the more she could be a help to her team. So she let the chakra flow to her eyes, her byakugan seeing everyone within a body's length around her like a medical book. doing this gave her a twist of emotions...on one hand she was intrigued on a nother hand scared of what she could do, but also the love of seeing all the different hues and colors of chakras was nice.- KuroganeHojo: -He groaned softly as he was roused from his deep thinking,looking up to see a hand ruffle his hair “Oh?.. okay, I shall find out sometime in the future about the relation..” he looked over at Hyoneko and shrugged,what he liked to do best was read,read and read some more, he was really into devouring the contents of books, loving the smell of the leather and the dusty print of old books “Um.. hmm.. we..could ask questions… of each other..?” he spoke with a somewhat shaky voice though he was forcing the words to come out, he was not good at all with such calm casual communication like this, as he was more of the lone shy types that didn’t have much to say,but since he got put on the squad with his two new friends, he found a good opportunity to try and be a bit more talkative and social. Cerynade: -He would shake his head and chuckle at the reaction of the male, his face still beaming. "How about....we all go get some food? I'm hungry", he'd say with a smile, turning ot face the Hyuuga girl, instantly freaking out as he saw her face get all veiny from her eyes. His arm would raise up in guard as he looked at her, slightly horrified. "Uhh....Are you okay Hyoneko?...", he'd ask with the tone of concern in his voice.- HyonekoHyuuga: -She would smile under her mask. She was hungery...and the ramen had been taunting her nose.- "Sounds great, but where should we go?" -She stands up as she lets the chakra in her eyes go- "I'm fine. Never seen a Hyuuga's Kekkei Genkai?" -She'd tily her head then remmber, Iwa was new to a Hyuuga presence it would only make sense that they wouldn't reconize it right away like Konoha- KuroganeHojo: -Kurogane looked at the veiny buldges and tensed expression around her eyes and stared for a few second before it went away “I’d say it has something to do with an ocular jutsu,considering how focused and intense the area around her eyes get as whatever she does.. happens” He get out his pad and pen and hastily began scribbling down what he said, fascinated with this new aspect about Hyoneko “So intruiging, I must learn more about the Hyuugan kekkei genkai..” He muttered to himself,all but missing the comment they had made about food. Once his mind was set to studying,documenting and examining and other such stuffs,it was like talking to a rock unless you could somehow snap him out of his trance “It must be used for enhanced sight, perhaps maybe even nighttime scoutings.. “ he chuckled to himself softly as if the other two were no longer there around him, lost in his own little world. Cerynade: -He would make a face as the information was recieved, staring at where the bulgeins used to be. "I just....I just want to cut them....", he would mutter, before rubbing his face, regaining his composure. "I've never even heard of the Hyuuga clan to be honest...", he would inform her, frowning slightly. "....anyways, let's go eat, I'm starving...", he commented, starting to walk off before noticing the male wasn't following along. "Come on Kurogane, stop spacing out and join us...", he said, smiling as he reached over and grabbed his shoulder, tugging at him. " HyonekoHyuuga: -Hyoneko would follow Ceryn- " Kurogane i'll tell you about my eyes when we get there, so let's get moving!" -She hoped his shown intrest would stir him enough to follow them as they searched for a good place to eat. " So where to? ramen? sushi?" KuroganeHojo: He looked up at Hyoneko as she talked about explainign her eyes to him, the hazy glassy hue dissapating and he quickly got up to his feet "Um sure.." he brushed himself off and walked over to the two of them, smiling as he made his first 'real' friends "..Sushi sounds good to me.." he said softly, occasionally looking down to his pocket where his notes lay, but tensing his hands and forcing himself to not just plop back down and go over them one more time. Cerynade: -He'd casually put his hands behind his head as he started to walk off towards the general direction of the resturant, his wooden sarigenais clopping with each step he took. "To be honest, I really don't remember either of you very well from the acadamy..", he'd say as he looked back at them, showing a sincere smile. "Well, actually, I remember seeing you Kurogane once or twice, but not you Hyoneko....." he would add as he thought of the subject. Maybe it was supposed to be like this, the team not really knowing each other at the beginning, he would think to himself.- HyonekoHyuuga: -Hyoneko chuckled at his comment- " Well before the big split......i was in the academy and took my test in Konoha...so that's why. My dad had a big fight with the other heirs...so we moved here after i became genin" - She skipped abit ahead scouting out the different stands, after all her family hadn't been on the village long...things were still new to her -'KuroganeHojo': -He looked up at Hyoneko as she spoke about her travels and what had ultimately led her from the quiant grasslands to the rocky mountain village of Iwa "Oooh.. i'm sorry to hear of an internal family scuffle" he mumbled softly, not sure if he should hug or pat her on the back, never one being good with consoling someone else Cerynade: -Ceryn would continue to casually stroll along the main street, watching the female skip ahead of them. "But wouldn't that make your family rouge?..." His thought process quickly went to the next question he had, which was what exactly her father did to gain the trust of Lady Jinora. "I'm just curious how it will affect the team relationship further down the road is all...", he commented, stopping in front of a building where sweet succulent smells were wafting out of its open aired area. "This place looks good...", he commented, shoving his hands in his pocket.- HyonekoHyuuga: -Hyoneko would stop and place her hands behind her back- "Well....yes and no.... apart of well any village's goverment the kage's try not to interfere with a clan's internal affairs...since this was and internal affair well the kage had thier hands tied. Besides i don't think lady Jinora minded getting another asset to the village." - she smiled at kurogane under her mask- " It's ok, this actually helps me in reaching my goals." -She was more determined than ever since the move to be the head of the clan and dispel some of the rather harsh practices of the hyuuga clan to make it more of a family then a millitary camp on the compound- KuroganeHojo: -He walked along with them, looking left and right at the various sights of his hometown and smiling with such glee, this was broken after he caught wind of ceryn just blantantly asking such a question that he almost didn’t didn’t believe it “Ceryn.. you.. you can’t just ask someone if their family is rogue.. I’d assume that would be a touchy subject considering how people would react and panic..” he said with a flat tone to him, trying not to go too overboard in his explanations and then go off and further expand upon each and every topic,oh he was so bad about that. He was cut short when Hyoneko looked his way, something about her made his shut up right there as he listened to her “And what may I ask.. are.. these.. goals?” he was now intruiged and curious as to what she had to aspire to Cerynade: -Ceryn would just simply laugh when Kuro brought up the subject. "It's not like it's a serious situation, or else she wouldn't be in our squad...", he commented, sticking his tounge out playfully at Kurogane. Looking around, he would notice that the surrounding area would become dimmer. As the side lights came on, he would blink, remembering something. "Ah crap...uh, I gotta go guys...", he said smiling sheepishly as he began to walk backwards away from them, waving. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, have a good evening!", he'd say as he turned around and started running off towards the direction of his residence.- HyonekoHyuuga: -Hyoneko would wave goodbye as she saw ceryn leaving and shouted after him- "Don't be late or your mom will kill you!" -She giggled at her slight joke before turning to Kurogane her eyes glazing over not to a look of intrest but to one that was quite blank and hollow- " To make the caged birds free...so that they rejion the flock in the sky not clipped by a cruel hand..." - She knew her answer was cryptic but she knew the horrible things the main branch did to the Bunke branch...how they abused it. Especially because she once had to do it herself. The life came back to her eyes as she pulled kurogane into the sushi shop cleverly named 'The Rockfish'- "The night is still young and i have alot of explaing if i know you." KuroganeHojo: -He waved out to Ceryn and smiled slightly, chuckling at Hyoneko’s joke “Heh.. I know my own mother would do the same to me if I was late.. but thankfully I get to stay out as late as I need” He smiled at her but was thrown off guard by the somewhat scary look she had as if she had gone empty. While she spoke he figured out while she had such an ominous look to her “Hmm.. “ he nodded his head as he let that singular phrase swirl around in his head. He was then jerked from his thought stupor and dragged into a sushi shop “Oh.. what wait.. “ he let out a squeak as he was almost pulled off his feet, but let her,seeing as she didn’t seem the type to be told no HyonekoHyuugar: -Hyoneko would get them a table and slide her sandals off and tuck her legs under her in the customary style, her back straight. It was like she was different in every way, she became rigid in her movements as she set the table up to her specifications. She looked through the menu casually as she waited for her teammate to come sit with her- KuroganeHojo: -Kuro got back to his footing as he watched Hyoneko suddenly become all proper and prim, something he wasn’t really expecting from her,watching her customize the table to her liking. He shrugged it off and walked over siting down,his legs open and in a half circle shape “I wonder what good there is on the menu today..” he muttered to himself as he slowly flipped through the book,reading every single word on the page as he smiled outwards. He set the menu down and looked up to her,trying to find something to say,so he just went with the obvious “What… are you getting Hyo-chan? ”HyonekoHyuugar: -She looked up from her menu- "Hmmm something with eel...maybe squid. You? -she slid her mask down to reveal the rest of her face and make the inverted cross tattoos on her cheeks more obvious now that the mask wasn't the center focus of her face- "Oh.... and you had questions on my Kekkei Genkai? Ask away Kuro-san...I'll answer the best i can." KuroganeHojo: -he looked up as she had just pulled down her mask,wondering what were those strange funny looking crosses on her cheeks, finding himself staring at her with such curiosity, only for it to be broken as she talked about telling him more of her Kekkei Genkai "Yes.. the...questions" he cleared his throat and tried to shake the image from his mind "So... what does it do..?" HyonekoHyuuga: -She turned to the waiter for a few- "One dragon and one Naga please...with some green tea and honey?" -turning back to her teammate she cleared her throat abit and began to explain- "The Hyuuga's have the Kekkei Genkai commonly reffered to the Byakugan, meaning 'The White Eye', it alows a clan memmber a.k.a me have a nearly 360 degree range of vision,see through almost anything with some exceptions....and more importantly to see every chakra point in a person's body...in well an X-ray like way" Ku'roganeHojo'': He looked over to the waiter and just got something simple,pointing on the menu to one of the cheaper and less extravangant items then turned back to Hyoneko, he got out a pen and pad and began to furiously scribble down note upon note of what she was saying,looking up at her and back down at his words at random intervals. He was always much more happier when he was reading things, and something like this was quite possibly one of the bigger highlights of his day. The first being that he met his team-mate and the second that he got the chance to understand and be told of a Kekkei Genkai, which was quite famous as one of the three famous Dojutsu. As he had filled up the small notepad,he folded it over and put it and the pen away, looking up at her with a small smile “I thank you so much for all this information” He chirped to her,a bit excitedly, unusual for him but when it came to learning about new things he just had a bigger spark about it .HyonekoHyuuga: "Note that the three dojutsu all hail from the Rinnegan, whitch through a few mutations became the Byakugan though after that is some grey area to wether the sharingan was yet anothe mutation of the rinnegan or a further mutation of the byakugan. Each of the dojutsu having thier weaknesses of course but still all 3 give advantage on the battlefeild. The Byakugan as you've seen makes at birth a Hyuuga's eyes white though there are some casees like my own that they have an ever so slight tinge of color, mine being tinged purple." -she thanked the waiter as he brought out the tea, she poured herself some adding the honey as needed to get rid of that rather bitter after taste. She hated bitter so she added slightly too much honey but taking a sip she drank anyway- "Anything else you'd like to ask?" ''KuroganeHojo'': -He nods to her with such enjoyment,having run out of notepads to use so he just listened in on all she had to say, finding out so much of the Byukagan aspect of the Rinnegan, now another bevy of questions popped ito his head, so many that he would have taken all night to sort out and even longer to ask then, so he shook his head to her,not wanting to ask to much of her within the first few hours of nothing her “ I think that will be all for now until I get home so I can record all this wonderful information” he pat the slightly buldging pocket of his coat that held sooo many notes and scribbles. He looked up into her eyes and studied them, noting that she was correct about the faintness of color “Wow.. “ he mouthed out as he could barely detect the color in the dim setting. "Is there... anything you would like to ask me..?" HyonekoHyuugar: -Taking another sip of her tea she would think. Was there anything she wanted to ask? Hmmmm she knew the Hjo clan was the best masons and users of eart jutsus, that much had been shared information wise to the other villlages but then a set of questions came to her mind- " What are your goals?" KuroganeHojo: "I... uh.. don't.. particularily have anything at the moment.." He rolled his gloved finger arounf on the table slowly, not able to think up anything to say "I just recently got out of the academy.. " he trailed on,not having much of anything important to say compared to what she aspired to HyonekoHyuuga: -She smiled at his bashfulness, it was cute to her- "Ok....then mid explaining why all the notes?" -She pointed to his many bockets that seemed to be bursting at the seems with notes and drawings, all of which he could probably compile into a huge book. That got her thinkng of what his room must look like, it must be a library unto itself!- '''KuroganeHojo: "Oh,, the notes.. i just like to copy down info that i find interesting or important.. i like to go over it again and again and commit it to memory.. "He pulled out a small booklet he had compiled on his academy notes: 100 pages extra he had added onto the original 50 "This is from all the stuff i had jotted down and copied from my time at the academy" He laid the 2lb book onto the table and smiled,as if proud of it "I have lots of other notes,yet i havent really had a chance to comprise and file them away, i guess... my aspiration is to document and inform the world of other cultures, ways of life and anything else that i find curious and intruiging" HyonekoHyuuga: -The foodhad came and was delicatly eating when her eyes widened at his aspiration. She had heard that goal before and it not always lead to the right things. She finished before speaking again creful to wipe her mouth- "Be careful with that...there are somethings just not meant to be known and well....'knowledge is power and power is pain, if you have to ask why i will not explain.' just...make sure you take care of yourself" KuroganeHojo: "Hmmm..." he thought upon her words and a teaching from one of his academy days came back to him, telling him of Orochimaru who had a similar venue for such knowledge which just made him shudder as over. He shook his head of the thought and looked up as his food had arrived "Thanks" he told the waitress softly and began to dig into the plain shrimp HyonekoHyuuga: -Hyoneko blushed slightly as things got quiet. Them together...alone out a resturant....it stirred strange feelings that she was unsure what to call. she was releived when the waiter came back with the bill, she laid down a gold, 2 silver and a copper peice as she somewhat fidgeted in her seat- KuroganeHojo: -He drummed his fingers silently on the table as he looked down at his toes, wiggling them in the sandals for a few seconds and then looked up, not expecting to see her blush and quickly thought up something to break the silence “H-how good are you with Kunai, Shuriken and S-senbon..?” He forced through his teeth as he didn’t want to sit there in silence, though it really strained him to go against his quiet nature “I-I’m sure someone from as prestigious a place as Konoha… has to have some kind of high skill.. ”HyonekoHyuuga: "Senbon are my worst...just never really had use for them, but shuriken and kunai i'm pretty good at though i'll probably need more training with them. Konoha isn't prestigious, sure there are many greats from there but there are also the terrors of the world that all seemed to come from there." -She had gotten the check back and had slipped the bill into her weapon's pouch. now they were free to go so she got up and slipped her sandals. "Come on kuro-san, it's late and i can at least walk with you before one of us has to turn off for home." KuroganeHojo: -“Senbon seem to be the worst of all the ninja tools to handle,seeing as they are so tiny and you can easily poke yourself over and over with little to no end” he wriggled his fingers at the thought of handling the skinny needles “I’m ok with Kunai, thought I almost killed myself with a Shuriken…” he blushed as he continued on “It bounced off a rock and almost hit me in the head..” He then looked up as she started talking about Konoha “That seems about right.. for every wonder there is,there is a terror not far behind” As he saw Hyoneko put away the check, he stood up and smiled at her “Th-thanks for the food..” he said to her softly as he smiled at her “Alright, I don’t mind a little walk..” HyonekoHyuuga: -Hyoneko slid her mask back up as they walked together, enjoyinh the calm night as the moon began to light up the night sky. It was closing time for most shops. the clacking of stall windows closing the clamour of people being told the usual 'you don't have to go home but you can't stay here'. The shuffling of feet as the village mae it's preperation for the night, ready to do it alover again tomarrow. the smell of ramen, meats and sweets dieing down as the daw came to an end. they got to a cross road and hyoneko turned to kurogane- " Today was great but it's time for bed, besides i bet cassiel-sensei is going to drive us hard." -She gave him a warm hug before heading off with a wave disappearing into the night back to the compound- KuroganeHojo: He walked close to Hyoneko, often thinking about grabbing her hand and holding it, but couldn’t build up the nerve to, so he just enjoyed the quiet stroll down the path with her. He looked up at the moon and smiled someone, looking over to her a few times, not entirely sure how to act or what to think up to talk about,his mind was rather blank at the moment and decided not disturb the peaceful silence. As they got to the cross in the road, he let out a soft groan as he knew the fun day he had was coming to a quick end. He turned to Hyoneko as she started speaking “Today was very nice.. almost as nice as being nose deep into a book..” he let out a soft chuckle and stared into her faint purple eyes “Oh..tomarrow.. that is going to be exhausting..” He blushed deeply as she gave him such a tight hug, only to watch her walk off into the distance. He stood there for a minute or two until he could no longer see her against the night’s backdrop. He then slowly scooted his feet across the ground as he,himself now headed on home.